The Perfect Trio
by KawaiiEdlynChan
Summary: Midorima, Takao, and Kuroko are going out on a date. What is a day together with them like? Mostly hidden blushes, sly grins, and blunt statements.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

"Shin-chan, Tet-chan! Sorry I'm late!" Takao yelled out as he ran towards the aforementioned two, jogging towards them with a huge grin on his face. Midorima and Kuroko just watched as he stopped to catch his breath, leaning forward and putting his hands on his knees. Adjusting his glasses, Midorima looked like he was trying hard not to yell at Takao.

"Why _are_ you late, Takao-kun?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head sideways in question.

"Why, did you miss me, Tet-chan?" Takao teased, slinging his arms over Kurokos' shoulders from behind, looking at him sideways.

"No, I was just wondering if there was a reasonable explination to your being rude and not coming at the time we had planned."

Takao seemed to deflate a little at Kurokos' blunt attitude directed at his flirting, but he bounced back in what seemed to be seconds. Letting go of Kuroko, he bounded over to Midorima and clung to his arm, pulling down suddenly so he could whisper to him. "You brought it, right?" Takao was smiling his goofy smile, but his eyes were serious as he looked at Midorima.

"Yes, yes, now let go before you pull my arm off!"

"I don't think I want to know what you guys are talking about, but I would like to get moving. Standing in one spot during winter doesn't generate very much heat."

"I could-"

"Say anything I deem inappropriate and I will ignite pass you in the stomach, Takao-kun."

Takao saw Midorima shudder in the peripherals of his vision, and decided then that Kuroko really wasn't one that he wanted to piss off enough to get one of his passes. The three of them started walking, leaving the small park they had met up in and going into town. Midorima was in the middle of the trio, with Kuroko and Takao on the side of him. Their arms brushed as they walked, and Midorima didn't know if he wanted to smirk or blush at the close proximity.

Kuroko usually did fine with the cold, but not even a week ago he had lost his scarf. So when Takao saw the smallest of them huddling into himself as they window shopped, he smiled and took his scarf off, putting it on Kuroko. Takao had to laugh a little, because really, he just gave Kuroko a black scarf.

"Is that better, Tet-chan?" He asked warmly.

"Yes, but now wont you be cold?" Kuroko asked, his eyebrows dipping in concern.

"If you're so worried, you can hold my hand! Then I could never be cold, being so happy!" Takao said slyly, holding out his hand. He expected to get told off the Kuroko way again, but instead was surprised when a warm hand slipped into his own, clasping their fingers.

"If that's what Takao-kun wants in return." Kuroko said calmly, before looking at Midorima. "You should hold his other hand, that way both his hands are warm. He doesn't have gloves."

"We don't have gloves either." Midorima said smartly, before complying with a small blush dusting his cheeks. Takao was stunned, he looked back and forth between the two people walking hand and hand with him, they both sporting red cheeks. And he could tell that it wasn't from the cold. He smiled a large, happy smile and tightened his grip on both their hands.

"See, I don't need a scarf anymore, I am toasty warm." he said, bring up their joined hands.

"No need to show it off." Midorima grumbled, but you could tell he really didn't mind all that much.

After a while of viewing, Kuroko started getting bored. "We have walked past plenty of stores, we should do something now." Kuroko said.

"We should go to the arcade! We could get a bunch of tickets from the basketball games!" Takao said happily. That is, until he saw the sudden gloom from Kuroko. He didn't understand what was wrong…Oh, right. Passing specialist. They didn't exactly have a game for how hard someone could pass a ball.

"We could go to the arcade, but I think I will just watch you guys play those games." Kuroko said. He trying not to interfere with the fun the other two could have. It wasn't like he was unused to standing back and watching, he did it quite often, when others forget he was part of the group.

"It isn't like there aren't other games we can play that we are all good or bad at. You don't go to an arcade to get tickets, you go to have fun." Midorima said. Takao gave a sigh of relief, happy that someone came to his rescue. That seemed to cheer Kuroko up a little bit, and his pace sped up in the direction of the arcade. Takao mouthed 'thank you' to Midorima, who mouthed back 'you owe me'.

Since it was still mid day, the arcade wasn't jam packed. Games of many kinds lit up the dim place, sounds coming from every direction. The loudest sounds came from the dancing and singing games, both on opposite sides of the room so not to mix each other up. Kuroko looked around, still holding onto Takao's hand while Midorima had already let go. The smallest of the three looked like he was having a hard time deciding what he wanted to do. He looked up to the others after looking at the karaoke games, and they had a bad feeling after he turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"Can we play that one together?"

"But it can only have two players at a time…"

"We can take turns then. Will you sing with me, Takao-kun, Midorima-kun?"

"…I will after hearing you sing first, Tet-chan!" Takao said, actually getting curious as to what his voice sounded like.

Midorima gave a sigh, agreeing to the terms that Takao had given previously.

Kuroko looked a bit nervous to sing by himself, but nodded. If it would get the others to sing with him, then why not? He walked over to the game, which was luckily empty. It had a warning sign that said it had speakers, so a large portion of the arcade would be able to hear him once he began to sing. He walked onto the platform, and looked through the songs. He picked 'Future Line' (1), and picked up the mic. Taking a deep breath as the music began, he started to sing.

Takao and Midorima's eyes widened. The song sounded upbeat, and once Kurokos' voice joined in, it sounded professional. His singing voice had more range than his talking voice, and they liked it. It was still pretty low, but when he got into the song, he sounded happy, and emotion was in the usually monotone voice. They looked around, and saw that quite a few people had gathered around to see who it was that was using the game. He had gotten a small crowd by the time the song was over, but he didn't know until he turned away from the screen.

Kuroko gave a small jump when he saw the crowd, and once the song ended, there was clapping. He gave a bow, smiling a little. Kuroko then pointed towards Takao, motioning that is was his turn to come sing, but this time with Kuroko as a duet. Takao gave a huff, smiling as he hopped into the stage. Kuroko looked through the songs again, every now and then asking for the others opinion. They finally selected the song 'Bring it on now'.

The song started right away, and the crowd seemed to love it. Takao had a great voice for fast songs, and the background music was upbeat. Kuroko kept up just as nicely, and the two sung great together. The two of them seemed to bounce in their spots, smiling as they sung together and looked back and forth from the screen to each other. They looked like they were having fun, and Midorima couldn't help but feel jealous, but feel happy at the same time.

More people had gathered around by now, the numbers seeming to double or even triple. The two could become professionals, if they didn't want to play basketball anymore. During a guitar solo, Kuroko gave a happy laugh, Takao joining in before they started singing again. Once the song was done, there was a large applause, while the two on stage took large breaths of air.

"Kuroko, why don't you take a break? I will sing with Takao for the next song." Midorima said, coming up behind the two on stage. Kuroko nodded, giving small smiles at the two he came here with. With his heart still trying to slow down, he jumped off the stage and into the crowd.

Midorima and Takao decided on a slightly slower song that made Kuroko's heart squeeze. They had chosen 'Ashita eh Tsurete'. They sung seriously, but the happy in their eyes couldn't be missed, and Kuroko was happy too, just by watching them.

After that, a few more songs were sung by the three of them, some together, and some alone. Takao did a particularly great solo of the song 'F.O.V.' that the people watching loved. Midorima did a solo of 'Iwaku Kani za no Kichijitsu ni' which Kuroko and Takao both loved. They ended it all with Kuroko singing one more song, 'Kimi Ga Hikari De Aru Tame Ni'. Both Midorima and Takao, even after they had both sung with him, still couldn't believe that that voice belonged to Kuroko Tetsuya. Midorima had a blush and was crossing his arms, trying to play it off as nothing, where as Takao was just grinning at the both of them.

They had a hard time getting out of the grouping of people that now surrounded the game, but once they finally did, they decided it was time to leave. They had used enough money on the singing, and they still had to go out to eat.

Midorima sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "We shouldn't have sung so many songs, now we are down by a lot."

Takao clung to Midorima's arm, acting like a girl. "Shin-chan, you shouldn't worry so much! Really, it's bad for your health." He finished, wagging his finger.

Kuroko smiled, taking Midorima's other arm. "You will get worry lines."

And that was how the walk to the restaurant was, with both Takao and Kuroko clinging to Midorima, and scolding him about things that got more random as it went.

* * *

I plan on this being a two piece, so no, it isn't finished yet. Sorry that it was so random and stuff, I just felt like writing about MidoTakaKuro!

(1) All the songs mention are characters songs, so I don't own those either. but they are all real, and all sung by the voice actors of the characters! Check em out, I love em!


End file.
